orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Alison Hendrix
Alison Hendrix is a clone of Canadian origin on Orphan Black. Alison had already been in contact with Beth Childs when she was approached by Sarah Manning whilst she was under the guise of Beth following Katja Obinger 's death. Alison and Cosima Niehaus explain Sarah's existence as a clone to her, ending with Sarah joining their pursuit of answers regarding their origins. As time goes by, paranoia sets in on Alison and she begins acting outside of her routine and going behind the backs of her husband, Donnie Hendrix, and her bestfriend, Aynsley. Alison's life beings to fall apart, eventually leading her to signing a document created by Dr. Aldous Leekie . Without knowing it, Alison signed away her freedom in exchange for a squewed version of normality that Leekie had promised her. Biography Early life Not much is known yet about Alison, except that she is married to her high school sweetheart Donnie, and has a typical marriage, with two adopted kids. When Katja Obinger came to Beth , Beth was able to track down Alison and Cosima, and the trio soon found out about their nature as clones. For a long time, it was just the three of them who looked out for each other, while they asked Katja to give them data on the Europeans. Wanting to protect her family, Alison was taught by Beth on how to shoot a gun and keeps a Glock of her own. During this time, Beth was able to contribute with her access to records only a cop can access, Cosima with her intellect, and Alison found herself useful by contributing largely to their substantial sum, which Beth used to buy information they couldn't get officially. Season 1 In "Instinct", Sarah Manning manages to track Alison through her address that Katja had in her briefcase. Sarah confronts her, wanting answers, but sends Sarah away, insisting that explaining to her is not her responsibility. Alison is also furious that Sarah had risked approaching her, given that her children are close by, and is disbelieving when Sarah tells her that Beth had killed herself. The day after their confrontation, Alison calls Sarah and tells her to come to her house with Katja's things. That night, Sarah finally meets Cosima, who wanted to ease the information for Sarah but Alison, still wound up, gives it to Sarah straight: they are clones, someone's experiments and that they are being killed off. She also accuses Sarah of pushing Beth to her death as she is unable to accept that she committed suicide. Alison is taken away from the meeting though when her daughter wakes up and sees them. In Variation Under Nature, Sarah's impatient foster brother, Felix, sneaks into her backyard and is caught by Alison. She points a gun at him in panic until Sarah manages to calm her down. Despite this, Sarah slaps and threatens her afterwards for pointing a gun at Felix. Alison and Sarah meet again when Sarah, needed to continue playing cop, is booked a day at the shooting range by her partner Art. Alison teaches her how to shoot, the same way Beth taught her some time before. With no one to look after her children while she teaches Sarah, they let Felix babysit for the day, and Alison is astonished to find her children cross-dressed. Alison, after being persuaded by Cosima to trust her, then tells Sarah that the $75,000 in Beth's bank was hers, given to Beth to buy information for them. Sarah realizes that this is the money she had already conned from the bank. Alison asks Sarah to con the bank and get the money for her, trusting her slightly to not run away with it. Although Sarah considers still proceeding with her original plans of running away with her daughter, Felix and Alison's money, her guilt eventually gets to her and she gives the money back to Alison. Aside from admitting to her that she was planning on keeping it for her and her daughter, Sarah also tells Alison about her biological daughter, a fact Alison becomes curious of, telling Sarah that she should have told them earlier. With the "killer clone", Helena, on the loose in Effects of External Conditions, Sarah asks Alison to be available for the day, so she sends her children to her parents' home. Felix later comes over to tell her that she needs to pretend to be Sarah for her visit with her daughter, Kira, when Sarah's plans blow over. Initially skeptical, Alison eventually agrees, seeing it as an opportunity to play a role. She successfully convinces Mrs. S, but not Kira. Personality Alison is an uptight suburbanite, a devoted mother and wife, with a typical marriage and familly and a single-minded drive to maintain the status quo. As Alison tends to put her familly ahead of herself and is the most rooted of the clones, the new reality is hard on her because unlike Cosima and Beth, she also fears for the safety of her children. She becomes paranoid, and starts suspecting her seemingly innocent husband Donnie of being her monitor, but in the end, with the help of Sarah, snaps out of it finding the necessary strength to go forward. Trivia *The actress, Tatiana Maslany, who plays the clones, uses music to differentiate the clones. Her playlist for Alison is Broadway music, as she thinks Alison secretly wants to be a performer, slightly proven in the episode Effects of External Conditions.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxck3QtEIc4 *Alison has a habit of drinking too much and is hinted to a smoker, proven in Variations Under Domestication and Effects of External Conditions, respectively. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Clones